Auxiliary eyeglasses include a pair of lenses that attach to primary (or conventional) eyeglasses. Especially popular are auxiliary eyeglasses with a pair of tinted lenses that convert primary eyeglasses to sunglasses because they allow a user to usually avoid the need to obtain two separate prescription lenses and two separate sets of glasses. Another type of auxiliary eyeglasses includes a pair of lenses that add to or subtract from the prescription strength of the pair of lenses on the primary eyeglasses and thereby alter the user's ultimate vision through the lenses. This type of auxiliary eyeglasses can be used as an alternative to bifocal lenses or when a user has an increase or decrease in prescription but does not want to obtain a new pair of primary eyeglasses. Still another type of auxiliary eyeglasses includes a pair of lenses that are both tinted and add to or subtract from the prescription strength of the primary eyeglasses.
Auxiliary lens attachments, which connect to a primary lenses, are well known in the art. Many current designs exist and include the use of magnetic members, fasteners, pin/ socket assemblies and/ or clips, which may be positioned at various locations on either or both the primary and/ or auxiliary lenses. However, there are several limitations to mounting auxiliary lenses to primary lenses using conventional methods and techniques.
One major disadvantage is the fact that the auxiliary lenses must basically conform to the shape and size of the primary lenses in the primary lens frame. Accordingly, the ability to interchange various auxiliary lenses is somewhat limited. Furthermore, the known auxiliary lens attachments present further complications for users who desire to quickly attach auxiliary lenses to primary lenses, but whose hands are preoccupied with other activities, including, for example, but not limited to, driving an automobile, bicycle or boat or carrying items, including even children. Additionally, some users may require different prescriptions while engaged in different activities. For example, a user may be both nearsighted and farsighted and, therefore, require different prescriptions for driving and reading. Accordingly, the user may need to acquire two different pairs of primary lens frames and two different corresponding pairs of auxiliary lenses depending on upon the situation. Therefore, a need exists for eyewear that securely provides both auxiliary and primary lenses and that allows a user to easily and conveniently swap out either set of lenses in order to maximize flexibility and versatility.
Another disadvantage of known auxiliary lens attachments includes the additional weight and possible irritation and distraction that are added to the user's face as a result of the extra weight and bulk of the auxiliary lenses. A need exists for eyewear with removable lenses that provides a comfortable fit for the user.
Still another disadvantage of known auxiliary lens attachments includes a glare or reflection caused by having two sets of lenses so close to each other and, further, distraction to the field of vision of the user caused by the space or separation between the two sets of lenses. A need exists for eyewear with removable lenses that does not cause any glare, reflection or distraction to the field of vision of the user.